For Him
by miraleeann
Summary: For him, they'd do anything.


**Author's Note: I actually wrote the first draft of this probably about three years ago, right before I discovered this siteI posted this on my old livejournal. So the other night I remembered I had what was a much less detailed, much more poorly written first draft of this on my computer and so I basically changed it around a lot and re-wrote it.**

**I guess if you really wanted to, you could see this as part of the TWICHB universe but it's not completely accurate. **

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Mira**

* * *

><p>It all started in a double transfiguration class. Actually that was the class most of his brilliant ideas came to him.<p>

McGonagall had already separated James and Sirius within the first ten minutes of class, sending James to the other side of the classroom where the two couldn't continue what she referred to as their, "ridiculous giggling fit."

They had been a bit rowdy at the start of class but Sirius put the sole blame of that on Peter tripping over his own two feet as they walked into class, causing himself to fly into Rodolphus Lestrange. This alone would have been funny enough but James reenactment of it was what really set the two off into hysterics.

It wasn't unusual for McGonagall to separate them during class. In fact it was so common that Remus often asked them why they even bothered to sit next to each other in the first place. Thankfully she never took points when she had to do so but just pointed a tired finger to an empty seat on the other side of the room as she indicated which one of the two would move on that particular day.

Sirius had already successfully turned his beetle into a button and he was twirling his wand between his middle and forefinger as he stared into space, clearly lost in his own world, when the idea hit him like a lightning bolt.

At first the idea was a bit sketchy but as he listened to McGonagall drown on about the importance of wand handling, the pieces began to come together quicker and quicker.

He snapped back to reality, dropping his wand on the desk in his excitement. His eyes went across the room to his best mate.

James had also finished the task at hand but unlike Sirius he wasn't daydreaming, he was talking quietly with Lily Evans.

"James," Sirius hissed across the room.

It was a stupid move at best; he knew that before he did it, but his excitement was outweighing his logic at the moment.

"Mr. Black, I'm not sure what exactly has come over you today but if you cannot sit quietly and control yourself you're going to find yourself serving a detention for me this evening."

Sirius looked up at McGonagall who was glaring down at him her hands on her hips, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Yes Ma'm," he muttered as several Slytherins snickered quietly.

After she moved on, Sirius kept his eyes locked on James, hoping that his friend would glance in his direction but he stayed intent on flirting with Lily.

The moment McGonagall ended the class Sirius gathered his things in one hand and literally ran after James who was already in the corridor.

"Hey Sirius," Lily smiled as he joined the two.

"Lily let's go." A girl by the name of Samantha beckoned her from down the hall.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Lily smiled, softly tucking a strand of her long red hair behind an ear before turning and walking down the hall to join her friends.

James stood in a daze, smiling at her as she walked away.

"Alright there, Romeo?" Sirius laughed, punching him lightly in the side.

"Git," James replied. "And why do you have that look on your face? I'm not going to help you try and find more secret passages again tonight so you can just forget it; if we get caught…"

"Forget that," Sirius cut him off as he quickly walked down the hall trying to get away from the rest of his classmates. He had a grip on James' arm pulling him along as his best mate gave him a curious look. "This is so much better."

As the second half of the sentence processed in James' mind, Sirius could practically feel the excitement rush through James' body. His look of curiosity, if possible, grew ten fold.

"What is it?" James asked as they turned a corner to find themselves alone in a hallway that led only to the West Tower which, at this point in the day, would be deserted.

Sirius let go of his grip on James as he looked around making sure no one would overhear him.

"Git!" James said in frustration. "Tell me!"

Sirius looked around for another moment before he was satisfied that they were alone.

"Do you remember the other day in Defense when we learned about werewolves?"

James frowned as he nodded. Of course he remembered. The moment the class had begun and the topic had been stated, Remus had looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. James, Sirius, and Peter had all instantly noticed and shared worried glances throughout the rest of the class while Remus squirmed uncomfortably, growing redder which each passing minute. James wasn't sure he'd ever be able to forget what a horrible feeling it has been.

Of course once the class had ended they exhausted themselves trying to cheer him up, but their efforts were completely unsuccessful.

"And we learned werewolves are only dangerous to humans," Sirius said quickly and in a hushed tone.

He still wasn't completely convinced that they were alone. But then Sirius was never completely convinced of this in the castle. He had had more than one experience in saying something he thought no one had heard, only to receive a detention for it hours later. Sometimes he swore that even the walls in the castle had ears.

"Okay," James nodded. It was clear that he had no idea where his best mate was going with this.

"When Remus changes we can't be around him because he is dangerous," Sirius spoke in an exasperated tone.

"I know," James replied in a slow voice. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"No," Sirius shook his head wildly. "What if we were animals?"

James raised an eyebrow. "It was a Bludger wasn't it? Early when we were practicing? You should really go up to the hospital wing before you go completely mental."

"Arse, listen!" Sirius practically yelled. And then he quickly lowered his voice once more. "We could become animals."

James' mouth slowly opened as it all clicked in his mind. "Animagi", he said in a whisper.

Sirius nodded wildly once more.

"That…that's…"

"Brilliant," Sirius supplied grinning like a madman. "I know. I've really out done myself this time, haven't I?"

"We could help him when he turns," James muttered under his breath.

"Exactly and…"

"He wouldn't have to be alone anymore," James said.

"And not only that but we could do anything…go anywhere. We could sneak all over the castle and the grounds."

The two boys smiled at each other, their excitement so thick that you could feel it in the air.

"It's illegal though," James pointed out, his ears blushing slightly.

James always hated to be the one to point out any flaw in a plan that might get them in trouble and Sirius always blamed this fact on himself. Once, nearly a year prior they were planning to go flying to Peter's house without any permission at all. James had mentioned that his father sometimes came home early and that there was a chance they could be caught and in response Sirius had poked fun at him for being scared of a walloping. Of course, Sirius had only been joking around. They had been caught and Mr. Potter had taken his son over his knee, followed by Sirius. Afterwards Sirius had apologized to James for practically forcing him to go along with the plan, but Sirius' taunting had never left James. As a result he always blushed slightly when pointing out the fact that they might get in trouble. This always caused Sirius to feel a pang of guilt.

"We won't ever tell anyone," Sirius replied. "Never…we'll swear it and we'll make Remus swear it...Peter too."

James thought about this for a moment before he nodded in agreement with the plan. "It's supposed to be really hard to do…becoming an Animagus, do you think we'll be able to do it?"

Sirius pondered these words for a moment before a smile broke out across his face. "It's for Remus…he's our best mate…I think for him, we can do anything."


End file.
